Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: Lily Evans is just your usual goody-two-shoes. Or is she? Written for QLFC Round Three


**Don't judge a book by its cover**

 **A/N:** **This is written for QLFC Round Three - Position Chaser 2. Prompts used:**

 _ **(colour) midnight black**_

 _ **(sound) screaming**_

 _ **(animal) rabbit**_

...

Lily Evans loved taking walks through Hogwarts Grounds. A few laps around the lake was all one needed to clear their head. It was past curfew but she didn't worry as she was Head Girl and if a professor caught her, she could easily get away by saying she thougth she saw some students outside. They would believe her as she was thought by all to be a goody-two-shoes.

She heard something in the forest. The Forbidden Forest was simply that, forbidden. Naturally, almost everyone went there at least once. That's why she had no doubt it was a student making that noise so she went to investigate.

''Hello? Whoever you are, stop hiding. My name's Lily Evans and I'm the Head Girl. Haven't you heard this place is forbidden to students? Helloo? Answer me.'' she demanded. She was not a very patient person and gave into her fiery temper often.

There was a low growl coming from the deeper parts of the forest. Lily froze. She listened as it came closer to her. She could see the outline of a giant midnight black bear-like wolf, no, dog. It's fangs glistened in the bits of moonlight that infiltrated this cold and damp place. She was startled out of her stupor when someone screamed. She then realized that the screaming was coming from her. The beast leaped at her. Lily quickly turned and ran.

She finally turned on her brain and drew her wand. ''Stupefy!'' The creature avoided the red beam of light and seemingly grew even angrier. Lily looked in shock as it… grinned? _No, that can't be right_ , she told herself. _Animals can't grin, Animagi maybe_. And then she really felt stupid. She's a freaking Animagus and she forgot about that! She did it to prove to herself that she could. She was the smartest witch of her generation and was simply curious to see if she could do it. Part of the process was holding a leaf of a mandrake in your mouth for a month. She did it over the summer as her parents have been very understanding and she couldn't do it at school for fear of being caught. Her efforts finally paid off just before Hallowe'en. She managed to turn into a small brownish rabbit with brilliant green eyes, her identifying mark. She was proud of her animal. Rabbits are unpredictable and always attempt to outsmart their enemies. They are gentle and clever. She felt it's a perfect fit for her.

''Impedimenta!'' This time her hex struck true and she had time to transform into her rabbit and got out of there. If she had turned to look at the beast, she would've seen the awe and respect on it's face.

The beast got up once it was sure the Lily-rabbit was back at the castle and shook it's midnight black fur. It then grew and stood on it's hind legs. The canine face changed to a human one and revealed a Hogwarts student. Not just any, but the rather popular Sirius Black. He was still looking in the direction his fellow colleague took off. He wasn't aware that there are other Animagi in school apart from professor McGonagall and his friends. And what he and his friends had done was illegal. They weren't registered at the Ministry of Magic and that was punishable by a few years in Azkaban. Or, if your parents were influenceable, by a hefty fine. And what he had just seen, blew his mind. Lily Evans, the golden girl, the epitome of fairness and rule abiding was an unregistered Animagus. He suddenly respected her much more than he ever had. A call shook him out of his transe.

''Sirius! Dammit, where are you?'' An annoyed voice yelled. Sirius recognized it as the voice of his best friend, no, brother. James Potter.

''Over here, Prongs! You won't believe what I just found out!''

There was some rustling in the bushes and a tall boy with messy dark hair stepped out. He adjusted the glasses on his face before he sighed. ''If it's an Augurey again, I'll strangle you. You caused us enough problems when you caught the damned bird and it didn't want to leave our dormitory. I couldn't sleep for days!'' he grumbled.

The other boy chuckled. ''Oh, no. Not a bird in that sense. You won't believe me.''

James raised an eyebrow as if he were challenging his friend.

''Fine, you'll see. But no interrupting me.'' Sirius glared at James and once he agreed, the still awed boy began. ''I was sniffing around the forest and I made some noise and heard a student call out. She introduced herself as our beloved Head Girl and…''

''Padfoot, tell me you didn't do it. Come on! We agreed no scaring my Lily.'' James whined. He had been pinning after her since third year. And she always turned down his, very public, invitations to hang out with him. Every year he swore to win her over and every year he failed. Something told him this would be the year she finally agreed to go on a date with him.

''Well… I wish I could, Prongsie, but I can't. You see, she went into the woods and saw me. She stood frozen for a while and then ran. You know how I love scaring students. It gives me such a rush. She cursed me and then-''

''That's my girl, putting up a fight. What did she hit you with?'' James smiled proudly.

Sirius huffed, annoyed. ''Impedimenta, and didn't you promise me not to interrupt? Anyways, I still don't believe what she did. She, wait for it… she transformed. Into a freaking rabbit. And disappeared. Who knew she had it in her?'' Sirius looked at James' reaction. His jaw was hanging slightly and he looked suspicious.

''You sure? I mean, you're known for making up and exaggerating things very out of proportion.'' James was skeptical. He wasn't sure what to think about this. Lily Evans he knew would never do such a thing. She respected the law and would at least register.

''I'm not making this up! Prongs, she's an Animagus. Marauder's honour!''

''You know what, I'm going to ask her. Right after I show her my form.'' James said to his gaping friend.

''Are you insane?! Prongs, you can't. We swore to Moony we won't tell his secret anyone. Even though she maybe already knows with that mind of hers.''

''Relax, Padfoot. I won't tell her about Moony. Or you and Wormy. I'm just going to tell her about myself. If what you saw was real, then she kept her form and ability a secret and you accidentally discovered the truth. I understand why she did keep it to herself, though. I just don't get it why she didn't register. I checked the list the other day to see if there was anyone new. There wasn't.'' James was baffled. Everything about his Lily screamed her rule and law abiding. Obviously there was way more to her than he thought.


End file.
